Gray Ashes the World Let Loose
by Romantic Silence
Summary: A decade ago, Hermione left Britain to achieve greatness. Now the most famous witch of the century, she returns with her twin son and daughter, who are also the children of her best friend, Harry Potter. As both children prepare for Hogwarts, friction stirs between them and their half-siblings. However, for what reason did Hermione return? And why have people begun disappearing?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Foreword**: Consider this a sequel to my other story, "Normal", but that can remain stand-alone. I will warn you, my dear readers, that you are about to have some heartache. Fortunately, this is only the prologue. I admit, though, I was inspired by the lack of interaction between Harry and Hermione in the epilogue, and I wondered about that (don't worry, the epilogue never happened here). However, I must say that this story isn't strictly about Harry and Hermione, but the children they bore. If you haven't guessed already, this is an adventure story.

* * *

**Prologue**

**You're a Coward, Harry Potter**

* * *

"Come with me."

It was not yet dawn when she proposed her idea of hers. They were in bed together, naked after a lovemaking session spurred by Hermione's provocative words earlier in the night. He did not know what possessed him when he left his bedroom, and entered hers. He never even thought that Hermione would become his lover; he had yet to even touch Ginny.

She was watching him, her eyes lighting up with excitement. Hermione wanted to leave Great Britain; she did not want to settle for normalcy. She intended to traverse the earth, learn its hidden secrets. The witch before him was no longer the close-minded girl he once knew—Hermione would gather all the knowledge of the world in her mind. Hermione wanted to become great; she would not settle for normal.

Where did that leave him? What did he want? He wanted security, happiness, and a family. Harry was now a full-fledged Auror now! He had defeated Voldemort, and achieved peace! What Hermione was suggesting—to leave everything behind for some transparent goal—was not something he wanted or can see needing.

"No," he answered her. "I can't just leave, Hermione."

Hermione's face fell, a look of shock and betrayal erasing her features of joy. She stared at him, unable to believe his words. Harry looked away, ashamed; to gaze at her now was too much for him to take. Tremulously, Hermione struggled to ask, "Why?"

"I'm… _happy_ here," he confessed. "I can do everything I've always wanted."

"So you're saying you would rather stay here, and waste away your days? You're just going to settle for being just like the Dursleys, and live in some ridiculous fairy tale happy ending?" she challenged him, her voice rising as she grew more and more angry.

Harry glared at her, becoming irritated by her insulting remarks of his vision. "What of it? If I stay here, I can have everything I've always wanted. I can marry Ginny, settle down, and finally have a family. We're at peace now, Hermione! We don't need to do anything! _No one_ is asking us to do anything more!"

For the first time in his life, Harry saw the inexplicable look of pure loathing in Hermione's eyes—eyes that he never thought would display such blatant hatred towards him. He had seen it in the Dursleys, he had even seen it in Ron when he was jealous, but never had he seen it on Hermione. She always looked at him with love and affection. To see it on her perverted the beauty he always thought she possessed.

"I gave up everything for you once," she whispered.

Harry reached out to her to comfort her, but Hermione slapped his hand away. She glared viciously at him. Without a word, she left her bed. Suddenly, with a flick of her wand, all her clothes had returned to her body. The tension in the air was thick, and Harry dared not say a word; he merely watched his best friend as she gathered all of her belongings.

"You're a coward, Harry Potter."

And with those parting words, Hermione Granger left Harry Potter's life.

* * *

**Afterword**: Bleak, I know. However, I hope I still managed to keep some readers here. If you are looking for fluff and immediate fulfillment of our favourite pairing, then this is not the story for you. I wish to try my hand at a more unconventional story. I must warn everyone that while Harry and Hermione will remain best friends, their relationship is similar to that of an ex-wife and ex-husband that are amicable to one another.


End file.
